brokenpkmnfandomcom-20200214-history
ZZAZZ glitch
The ZZAZZ glitch is a game corrupting glitch from Generation I. It is caused by a glitch amount of money from a glitch Trainer breaking the artithmetic functions of the calculation of the money earned causing bytes to break down and delete many variables. It can be done using the Ditto glitch with the Special stats of 251, 252, 254 and 255.http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/ZZAZZ_glitch Execution Effects The effect can be seen first in the glitch battle. The trainer has the same sprite as the player. Usually, in Red and Blue it holds a level 153 'M (FF). In the Yellow counterpart, Q (left down arrow) appears. They have extremely large HP bars, amd even the weakest move freeze the game. Even viewing the party will freeze it, too. This is caused due to the corrupted party screen and corrupted moves. Any item that helps escape such as a Escape Rope will escape the battle. After the battle, every single Pokémon in the party will be a level 153 Bulbasaur, except the third slot. The first, second and fourth moves will all be Explosion, while the second move will be something else.needed The player's name will be filled of Z's and A's. The suprising thing is, all of this is caused by a single corrupted byte. More effects include crashing of the game during the save screen appearing. If another Trainer (that's not glitched) is battled, then it will turn into the same glitch Trainer. Escape items cannot be used, and the only move that the player can use is Explosion. This will knock out the Bulbasaur, and so on. To make things harder, the third slot Pokémon (who is not a level 153 Bulbasaur as said above) will not obey the trainer and use Explosion, which will knock out the opponent's Pokémon, causing him to send another one out, which crashes the game. This makes this glitch Trainer almost impossible to defeat. One of the level 153 Pokémon the trainer has will have a almost infinite HP bar. Cause A multiplication routine calculating the prize money is the primary source of the glitch. Money in Generation I is stored in binary decimal, so arithmetic functions take care of most of the math and the proper loading of the amount of money. In this step, the game ensures that the amount of money does not exceed 9999. However, glitch Trainers have glitched money, the arithmetic fails, which corrupts a pointer. The byte 0x99 is written out of the first of two bytes every time the money exceeds over 9999. Since none of the bytes are first corrupted the first time the glitch is performed, most of the bytes do get corrupted over 200 times. Fixing the effects The menu can be fixed by healing at the Pokémon Center, which saves the game. Another option is changing PC boxes, though it is dangerous as it could destroy the save file due to the extremely long name of the player. Video References Category:Generation I glitches Category:Glitches Category:A to Z Category:Glitches caused by the Ditto glitch Category:Glitches with a special stat of 251 Category:Glitches with a special stat of 252 Category:Glitches with a special stat of 254 Category:Glitches with a special stat of 255 Category:Game breaking glitches Category:Game corruption glitches Category:Nomination for Featured Article of April 2015 Category:Glitches in Red Category:Glitches in Blue Category:Glitches in Yellow Category:Glitches in Red and Blue Category:Pokémon Red and Blue glitches Category:Glitches that spawn glitch Trainers Category:Glitches that spawn glitch Pokémon Category:Glitches that may delete the save file Category:Featured article of March 2015 Category:Featured article Category:Nominated featured article